


First encounters

by anyasromanov



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally, Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally (Broadway) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasromanov/pseuds/anyasromanov
Summary: MODERN AUDmitry and Anya are both back from college and have their first encounter in The Neva Club.





	First encounters

Never in a million years did Dmitry think he'd bring a girl back to his apartment as soon as he had met her.

It wasn't like they had slept together.

She was just sleeping in his beds in one of his shirts, while he was lying next to her. Only one of them was sleeping.

Plus, the fact that he had only just met this girl several hours ago didn't help. But he did her a favour, in a way.

And anyway, it was her idea to come to his apartment.

But it was his idea for her to stay the night. Of course, he didn't mean for them to sleep in the same bed, but here they were.

This girl was going to be his undoing, he was sure of it.

\---  
Anya had just arrived back from college after her freshman year. She currently stood in her room wearing a short dress Maria had told her to wear. It was black, which didn't surprise her at all. It was quite tight, hugging her figure, showing off the size of her breasts slightly, and it was low cut so you could the top of her cleavage. There were only thin straps over her shoulder. 

Maria had said the aim of the night was to get her a man, but she wasn't ready for that yet, she just wanted to get through school.

"Are you ready to go Nastya?" Maria poked her head through the door, also in a black dress, hers was strapless but came a little lower on the thigh than Anastasia's did.

"I don't really get a choice do I?"

"Nope," she popped the p as she spoke, making Anastasia roll her eyes, "Olya, Tatia, let's go!"

She met her sisters at the door, both also in black dresses, this was how they were doing things again she guessed. 

Tatiana's dress came just above her knee and her long sleeves, no surprise she wasn't showing off as she was engaged now. Olga had knee-high boots on with a dress that cut mid-thigh, the straps went to the side instead of over shoulders.

"To the Neva Club!" Maria exclaimed, clearly full of excitement.

"Do we have to? Can't we just spend my first night back here, watch a movie or something?"

"No, Nastya, we are going, and you hopefully won't be coming back tonight!" Tatiana stuck her tongue out as she finished her sentence and Anastasia couldn't help but roll her eyes at her elder sister.

Olga walked over and linked arms with her, "It'll be fun!"

Upon arriving at the club Maria headed straight over to the bar, ordering the first round of drinks.

"How convenient, the last table is next to a group of guys, Nastya you have a free pick!" Anastasia gave Tatiana a light slap for her remark as they walked over to the table. 

She couldn't help but notice one of the guys at the table, she couldn't see him very well but he had dark hair, she could tell that, and he looked extremely muscular. 

She then looked to the man at the side of him.

"Vlad and Lily are here-" she whispered quickly.

"What, where?" 

"Olga, shush, they're on the table with all the people on behind us."

"She wants you to be quiet because she's already spotted a man haven't you Nastya?" Tatiana got another slap for that one.

Maria joined them placing four drinks on the table, "white Russians all around!" 

\---

Dmitry decided to wear black jeans and a grey sweatshirt, he didn't really care what he was wearing, he just wanted a drink. This final semester had been quite difficult and he was glad it was finally summer break.

He heard a knock on the door knowing full well it was Vlad, twenty minutes early.

"Come on Dmitry!" He rolled his eyes as he approached the door, opening it to see Lily standing there as well.

"Er, what happened to guys night?"

"She owns the bar Dmitry, I can't just not bring her. Come on, I could do with a strong vodka, or two"

They arrived at the Neva Club spotting the table as to where Adrian, Luka and Stefan were already sitting with drinks in front of them.

"White Russians for you white Russians?" Lily asked getting a nod from the two of them, "I'll bring them over in a second."

Dmitry and Vlad joined the three other guys at the table, only to be greeted with hugs and welcome backs towards Dmitry.

"Any girls yet Mitya?"

"Shut up Luka, you know full well he hasn't got a girl yet!"

"And how do you know that Stefan?"

"Because you're you Mitya, I've known you almost your entire life, I just know these things." Dmitry rolled his eyes, "Right, let's drink!"

\---  
Several hours had passed and Dmitry seemed to be the only sober person at the table, he'd been drinking, but not much, he'd been so lost in thought by the girl who was now standing at the bar.

"Just go talk to her already?"

"What?"

"The Romanov you keep checking out."

"I don't know what you're on about?"

"If you don't go make your move soon Gleb is going to start on her, and well, you know how that goes," Dmitry looked over to where the petite strawberry blonde haired girl was standing, seeing Gleb was standing next to her, clearly checking her out. He rolled his eyes and then he saw him slap her ass.

"I'm going to get another drink," he managed to get out through his teeth.

He approached the bar, standing next to the girl, listening to the words Gleb was speaking.

"Fuck off Gleb," he said turning to face him, the girl was so small that he managed to see straight over her.

"Oh, it's you-"

"Yeah it's me, why can't you just leave girls alone at clubs?"

"I don't know what you're on about me and- well we were getting on just fine."

"We were?" The girl spoke and her voice was soft.

"Trust me," Dmitry whispered only so she could hear, she looked up to him confused. "Wait Romanov is that you? It's been so long, give me a hug!" He could see she was still evidently confused, but thankfully she listened and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing?" She whispered while they were hugging.

"Just trust me okay," he pulled apart from their hug, "It's really loud in here, do you want to maybe go outside and catch up?" A small smile crept on her face and she nodded, he grabbed her hand. 

"You really are a spoilsport you know that Dmitry."

"Bye Gleb," he added a teasing tone to his voice as he grabbed the girls hand, taking her out of the club.

"Okay, two questions, one, what in the hell was that? Two, who the hell are you and how do you know my last name?"

"That was three questions," he gave her a charming smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Answer the questions," she was one stubborn person he could tell that.

"Hi, thanks for saving me back there, oh no it's no worry don't worry about it."

"I didn't need saving," she used finger quotations over the word saving and he laughed.

"That was Gleb, you were going to need some kind of assistance, trust me, I know Gleb and nothing ends well with him."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you're not the first give I've saved from Gleb."

"Oh, you really make a girl feel special and then she learns that she isn't actually that special."

"Well, you're kind of special."

"What?

"You're the first person I actually wanted to help, all the others I helped just because I know what Gleb is like and- wait that doesn't make any sense," she giggled and could tell he was getting flustered.

"You're right, makes no sense at all. Oh, and you're blushing by the way," she winked at him and gave out another little giggle.

He wanted to kiss her. But he had just met her. Must be the alcohol talking.

They stood there silently for a second.

"So are you going to try to explain or?"

"I-er- don't think I'm a creep okay?" She nodded, "I just think you're kinda cute and like I know what Gleb is like, and I don't know, like, I don't like Gleb messing with any girl, he has a bit of a reputation for it, but I don't know, I just really didn't want to see Gleb hurt you in any way, he's done it before and he just messes with girls and-"

"You think I'm cute?"

"I-er-" he moved his hand and started to rub his neck, looking towards his feet.

"Well it's a good job the feeling is mutual," he looked up to her now and there was a small shy smile on her face.

There was another small silence, he couldn't help but admire the features on her face. Her small smile, small nose, freckles sprinkled across her face, her eyes which were small, but bright and full of life. They were blue, but not the ordinary sky blue, or the colour of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. Her eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning. Looking into her eyes you could hear the waves falling against the shore, see the foam flying into the air. Her eyes were blue like the sky right before the sun disappears- dark rich indigo, with specks of wild colours here and there. Her eyes were blue like that warm wool sweater that you put on when the air gets that chill- comfortable, warm, familiar. Her eyes were that kind of blue. 

"What are you looking so intensely at?" She interrupted his thoughts.

"Er-"

"I'm winding you up! I'm Anastasia by the way, probably a useful bit of information."

"Dmitry, but I gathered you already figured that one out."

"Okay, I'm gonna be flat out with you, I'm here with my sisters and they're trying to get me a date, and I am 100% sure they saw me walk out here with you and I don't want to go back and have one hundred and one questions so-"

"So?"

"How far away do you live?"

"Like a five minute-ish walk why?" 

"You are so oblivious-" she giggled slightly, "I know we just met and all, but, could we maybe, go back to-"

"My apartment?" She gave him a cheesy grin and as soon as she did he knew he couldn't refuse. "How good are you at Mario Kart?"

\---

"I thought you said you were bad at Mario Kart?" Dmitry dropped the controller as he finished his sentence. They were on their twelfth game now and she had won every single one.

"Okay, I never said I was bad, you're putting words in my mouth!"

"Can we do something else?"

"What only because you're a sore loser?" She giggled.

"You and I are going to fall out in a second."

"Oh no, falling out with a guy I only just met and have a crush on already whatever will I do-"

"What?"

"That was the er alcohol talking."

"Was it?" He turned to face her, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I-er-"

"Now who's the awkward, cute and shy one? Oh, that was the alcohol talking as well, just so you know," he gave her a wink. How was he falling for this girl so quickly, he hadn't even known her a day.

They sat there in silence for a minute or two.

"Okay, so are we playing Mario Kart or doing something else."

"What else do you propose?" Her eyebrow rose as she spoke.

"We could watch a film?"

"I'm not a big action or sci-fi film person."

"What made you think I am? Look in the drawer under the TV and pick something you fancy."

Dmitry watched as she slowly moved herself off the couch, giving him a questioning look as she did.

She let out a small squeal when she opened the drawer which made Dmitry almost jump out of his own skin.

"As if this is your DVD collection," she turned to look at him, a look of excitement and shock all over her face. "Is this the entire classics collection?"

"56 out of 57, yup, Snow White to Moana." He gave her a smug look, "you can choose, I've seen them all enough."

"Are these seriously all yours, you don't have a younger brother or sister or something?"

He didn't respond for a second, he didn't want to dive into his past. How his entire family had passed away in a car accident, but here he was, alive and well. He realised he was taking too long to answer. "Erm, no, just me."

She turned back and looked through the collection of DVDs and he could tell how excited she was.

"Erm, okay I think I've decided," he watched as she put the DVD into the player and then walked back over to where he was sitting.

She sat directly next to him, unlike how she sat on the other side of the sofa while they were playing Mario Kart. She leant into him slightly, which he was not complaining about, and before he knew it, the back of her head was leaning against his chest. He moved his arm so it wrapped around her slightly and she snuggled up closer to him.

It was, nice.

He was not surprised when he discovered the film she had decided upon was Tangled, he teased her about it slightly, winding her up about how her favourite was obviously one of the cliches. She was quite surprised when he told her his favourite was Hercules.

He enjoyed watching her sing-a-long to several of the songs, and he could hear her mouth moving as she mimicked every single word, he was quite impressed.

It was just before the lights scene, where they go out on the boat, he realised her breathing had become heavy and she had fallen asleep on him, he found it adorable. Without even thinking about his actions he placed a small kiss on her head and continued to watch the rest of the film.

As much as he didn't want to wake her because of how peaceful she looked, he didn't particularly want to sleep like this, so before moving his arm he shook her so she woke up.

She startled slightly as she did, taking a moment to recognise her surroundings.

"Oh, er, sorry," she giggled slightly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I should- er-go home."

"You could stay?" He didn't think of his words as they left his mouth, she gave him a questioning look, "I mean, you did say you didn't want one hundred and one questions from your sisters, and if you sneak in at 2 am you'll probably get more questions than that."

"It's 2 am?"

"Well, half one, but I got the impression you don't live close."

"I don't have anything to wear, I'll just go home-"

"You can borrow one of my shirts?"

"You really want me to stay don't you?" He shrugged slightly and then she let out a small giggle, "fine you've convinced me, but-"

"But what?"

"Well, you seem to be a gentleman, so I'm assuming you're going to offer me your bed and you're going to sleep on the sofa, correct?" He nodded, "You're sleeping in your bed, with me."

\---

It took Dmitry a moment to collect his thoughts, he hadn't drunk much the previous night but it did take him a minute to remember everything.

He couldn't help but smile when he felt her body against his, how he could smell the coconut in her hair. 

He didn't want to move, wanting to stay in this moment forever, then he felt her roll over and her eyes opened, looking directly at him.

He never intended for this to happen. Never in a million years did he think he would have a girl in his bed he met the night before, he wasn't like that, but there was something about her.

"Morning," she said in a quiet voice.

"Morning," he let out a smile as he felt her arms wrap around his torso as she buried her face into his chest.

"Thanks for last night, I had a lot of fun."

"So did I, just promise me we can do it again sometime?"

"Asking me for a second date already," she moved her head away from his chest and he watched as her cheeks turned to a rose red.

"Oh, that was a date was it?" He could see how nervous he had suddenly made her, "well, that was almost the perfect first date."

"Almost? What was missing then?"

As much as he wanted to stop himself he couldn't, he moved his hand to her chin and lifted it up a little more. Then he pressed his lips against hers. There was no rush and it was soft and light as their lips brushed together. He pulled away and could see the smile on her face and how her entire face was no scarlet.

"Now it's the perfect first date."

"Thank you, Dima."

"Oo, I've got a nickname now," he winked at her, "and thank you," he paused for a moment, "Anya." 

She giggled, "No ones ever called me Anya before, I like it."

"Well, only I get to call you Anya."

"Someone's a bit possessive," she gave him a wink and then brushed her lips against his, moving her hand so it went along his jawline. Her touch was soft and they both got a sense of butterflies in their stomach as their lips connected.

He pulled away and she was giving him a small shy smile.

"Pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yes, but can we stay here a little longer," he agreed, glad that he wasn't the only one who wanted to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
